


Stick To It

by JudyL



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary – Response to 1hr fic challenge: “Stick” – epilog to The New Law</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stick To It

**Author's Note:**

> Summary – Response to 1hr fic challenge: “Stick” – epilog to The New Law

  
***************

Maybe Marshall Bryce coming to town was a good thing… well, for me, at least. Yeah, at first I was pissed. Who was this guy, coming into my town, telling us we had to turn over our guns? Not something I was prepared to do, not then and not now.

None of us was happy about it. I’m pretty sure none of us wanted to leave. I know I didn’t even though I had things I still needed to finish.

I think I finally stopped cussing Bryce’s name when I got to Purgatory. I realized that I was finally going to get the answer I needed, the one I’d been putting off for the last six months. When Maria came with the news that no one knew who had hired Fowler a weight was lifted that I didn’t know was there.

So, yeah, I think Bryce coming to town was a good thing. I’m sorry he was killed, but his presence forced me to do something I’d been putting off. Everyone assumed I was eager to find out who hired Fowler, I’m sure they were probably surprised when I didn’t ride off in search of his employer sooner. Buck will tell you, I’m not a man to give up, once I decide on something, I generally stick to it.

Truth is, I was afraid. Afraid I’d find exactly what Maria told me, that the trail was a dead end. I didn’t want to leave town in search of the man who hired Fowler because I couldn’t face the truth that no one knew who had ordered the death of my wife and son.

So, yeah, I’m glad Marshall Bryce came to town. He allowed me to put that question to rest and ultimately showed me that I had found a new purpose and people who would stick by me no matter what.

Rest in peace, Bryce. 

The end

 


End file.
